DE LA MANO
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Quizás era cierto lo que decían, el equipo ruso tenia una maldición encima. No sólo porque vivían en Rusia sin agua caliente o calefacción, si no además la luz se iba si había una tormenta muy grande y salir a comprar leche implicaría morir congelado. Pero esto en realidad era absurdo, que tus bestias bit adopten forma humana es ridículo. YuriyxKaixBryan ¡Kai Uke!
1. WE R WHO WE R

Ann: Fic nuevo, fic nuevo (baile del fic nuevo xD) ~(°¬°)~

Ro: Hai, hai xD

Ann: Aunque, esta vez es algo mas…extraño de lo normal oO?

Ro: Supongo que hace mucho que Ann tenía la idea pero no había sabido como desarrollarla, así que aquí tienen, luego de una noche de insomnio: Taran n¬n

Ann: De alguna manera lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo ¬¬

Ro: :3

Ann: De acuerdo, gente este es un Fic raro e inverosímil u.u. BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKaixBryan**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO UNO: WE R WHO WE R **(Kesha)**

Dicen que dormir con alguien que quieres, suele tener un efecto relajante, aunque en realidad este no era el caso. Y por primera vez, Kai deseó tener un referente más conciso que meras suposiciones, o afirmaciones que ha escuchado de terceros. Por eso, sus bonitos ojos carmín se abrieron algo cansados para quedar fijos en ese techo oscurecido por la noche.

Quizás él había compartido su cama durante los torneos, o los entrenamientos en el exterior, pero nunca de esta manera, así que debía admitir que resultaba francamente incomodo. Por eso resopló por lo bajo, ya que su cama no era precisamente grande para tres personas; aunque que estuvieran apretados era el menor de sus problemas, de hecho el inconveniente radicaba en estar en la mitad donde las extremidades ajenas lo envolvían en un apretado abrazo. Incluso comenzaba a darle calor, y estar sin cobija en Rusia podía ser considerado un suicidio. Pero suponía que resultaba normal tratándose de sus bestias bit.

—Hn- suspiró cansado.

Por la posición no podía ver que hora era, y su reciente inmovilidad comenzaba a parecerle aburrida, así que intentó no rodar los ojos. En circunstancias normales le hubiera extrañado el contexto, pero en realidad se lo tomó bastante bien. Bueno, claro que se sorprendió en un principio, ¿Por qué quien no lo haría si se despierta con dos muchachos mirándolo desde arriba? Por eso, tenia a Dranzer y a Black Dranzer en su cama desde hace un mes. Lo cual en verdad lo dejaba con pocas horas para dormir.

Pero no es como si Kai fuera a mentir, porque cuando todo empezó fue raro y confuso, pero al menos no fue el único ya que Yuriy y Bryan tenían sus propios problemas. Aunque, ellos no tenían que lidiar con los gemelos, los que por cierto no le habían dicho porque adoptaron forma humana.

Con su falta de cooperación, el bicolor se mató la cabeza investigando hasta que debió llamar a la BBA-Revolution, la PPB-All Starz, los White-Tigers y a todos y cada uno de los equipos que conocía, incluso a los Dark-Bladers y a su antiguo equipo los Blade Sharks, pero nadie le dio una respuesta concisa, de hecho consiguió algunas burlas por no poder controlar sus blades. Mas, en medio de ese caos, el loco entrenador de los gatos le dijo que si una bestia sagrada lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, entonces se cumplían sus deseos.

Eso le sonó como algún argumento de Disney, así que no le sirvió de nada.

—Hmmm-gimoteó Black Dranzer al moverse un poco mas cerca.

Kai estaba boca arriba, así que la proximidad consiguió que una de las piernas contrarias se deslizara entre las suyas, mientras sus brazos lo apretaron con fuerza. Ambos fénix estaban de lado y lo sujetaban de manera similar, por lo que la cercanía comenzaba a ser realmente alarmante, en especial cuando sintió las respiraciones tan cerca de su rostro.

—¿Uh?

—Shhhhh

Sin embargo el ruso-japonés dejó de pensar cuando sintió movimiento a su derecha, ahí vio a Dranzer colocar un dedo en sus labios para que guardara silencio. Luego, apartó cuidadosamente los brazos de su hermano para que Kai fuera libre. No es como si eso fuera precisamente fácil considerando el hermético agarre, pero el bicolor se quedo quieto mientras lo observó. Dranzer tenia el cabello rojo a diferencia de su hermano que lo llevaba negro, pero a los dos les caía desorganizado en pequeños mechones sobre los ojos. También poseía una fiera mirada, y unos profundos ojos verdes que los hacia algo atractivos.

Claro que Kai casi los trataba como un par de mascotas, después de todo debió peinarlos, ponerles ropa, y explicarles un par de cosas sobre las costumbre humanas. Aunque definitivamente fallo en esto de amaestrarlos porque todavía no conseguía que durmieran en otra parte.

—"_Vamos"- _susurró Dranzer una vez logro liberarlo. A cambio dejó un par de almohadas para que el fénix negro abrazara.

Su dueño asintió cuando una mano sujetó la suya, y lo sacó fuera de la cama. Claro que antes de salir de la habitación, el pelirrojo le colocó algo de ropa porque últimamente hacia tanto calor en el lugar, que Kai dormía con prendas mas sueltas. Sin embargo, Hiwatari no dijo nada, se dejó hacer porque en realidad le permitía a ambos acercarse más que a cualquiera que conocía dado que al fin y al cabo, eran sus bestias bit.

Pero una vez estuvo lo suficientemente abrigado, Dranzer volvió a tomar su mano y abrió la puerta para llevarlo por los fríos y solitarios pasillos de la abadía.

—¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kai con apático desinterés.

—Últimamente no has dormido bien ¿cierto?- dijo el fénix sin mirarlo- Iremos a otro lado para que descanses.

—Hn, no tendría que salir de mi propia habitación si ustedes volvieran a sus Blades- áspero- O durmieran en otra parte.

Dranzer no dijo nada, de hecho él no decía mucho. Era tan serio y reservado como su dueño o incluso más, porque a veces ni siquiera Kai sabía lo que estaba pensando. Parecía que su imprudente gemelo era el único que podía sacarlo de ese estado estoico, pero como ese no era el punto. La bestia bit lo miró de reojo antes de volver su atención al frente; no importaba lo que el bicolor digiera porque no iba a abandonar su habitación, así que no valía la pena hablar sobre ello.

—Hn- musitó Dranzer una vez abrió una puerta y la sala de visitas apareció al frente.

Bueno al menos se molesto en recordar un lugar donde descansar, así que Kai entró sin hablar. Se podía decir que ellos lo cuidaban de cierta forma extraña y anormal, pero sin intenciones de quejarse, quiso sentarse en el sofá hasta que una mano lo jaló para desviar su trayecto. Por eso, ahora quedo inexplicablemente sobre el pecho de Dranzer, quien se apoyó contra el brazo del mueble para quedar semi-acostado.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto Kai luego de parpadear un par de veces en confusión.

—Dormir.

—Así no se duerme- resopló tras empujarlo un poco para sentarse a su lado, y no estar sobre él- Ya se los he explicado muchas veces.

—En las películas lo hacen- señaló tan serio como acostumbraba, y a cambio el otro enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de cosas están viendo?

—No se- respondió Dranzer con desdén una vez se encogió de hombros- Kuznetzov pone un canal, y dice que nos ayudara a entender mejor a los humanos.

Ese Bryan y sus extrañas acciones, pero mientras Hiwatari refunfuñaba sobre la mala influencia que era ese ruso en particular, y que no deberían hacerle caso, el pelirrojo le dio una fría mirada porque el bicolor sólo se veía más bajito de lo que en realidad era.

El pensamiento en si no tenía nada de coherente, ni veía al caso, pero había estado pensando en esto desde hace un tiempo. Quizás porque siendo la monumental bestia bit que era en realidad nunca le había parecido muy alto, pero verlo de esa manera y verlo con ojos humanos son dos muy diferente. Ahora él era más alto que Kai, casi como Kuznetzov, por lo que su dueño sólo lucia menudo y algo frágil, aunque sabia que no lo era.

—¿Eh?

…así que sin pensarlo demasiado, se movió hasta dejarlo encerrado en el mueble. De hecho se inclinó de tal manera, que el ruso-japonés terminó apoyándose en los codos. También logro que los ojos carmín lo miraran extrañados. Y aun cuando Kai no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de investigarlo porque una mano salió de la nada y lo sacó debajo del cuerpo contrario, para forzarlo a incorporarse.

—¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Black Dranzer al envolver a mas bajito en un hermético abrazo, por eso la única respuesta que obtuvo de su gemelo fue una mirada afilada en disgusto.

—No te importa- gruñó Dranzer.

—Claro que me importa.

Ellos siempre eran iguales, así que Kai resopló cansado. No le sorprendía mucho que no se llevaran bien, porque incluso siendo blades el fénix negro intentó tentarlo para que abandonara al otro, y aun cuando lo consiguió durante un tiempo, al final volvió con Dranzer, así que siempre ha existido esa rivalidad por llamar su atención, sólo que siendo humanos ahora le parecía mas evidente.

—Lo estas abrazando demasiado, lo vas a lastimar.

—No es cierto- refutó Black con el ceño fruncido- Además lo abrazo todo lo que quiera, porque tú lo secuestraste.

—No hice tal cosa, él vino voluntariamente.

Molesto, el pelinegro apretó con fuerza a Hiwatari, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Debía estar pendiente de eso, porque con su poder fácilmente podía partirlo en dos.

Sin embargo, indiferente a ese pequeño detalle, se desató una discusión como solía suceder. Quizás porque sus personalidades solían chocar. Dranzer era más serio y reservado, incluso lucia un poco mayor, y como si se tratara de su némesis, Black Dranzer era más extrovertido y cínico, aunque los dos compartían esa aplastante y acida honestidad que a veces hacia sonreír a su dueño. Aunque este no era el caso, porque eran las tres de la mañana y Kai quería irse a dormir. De preferencia sin pleitos infantiles de por medio, gracias.

—…

Claro que hubo un repentino silencio cuando Hiwatari desapareció mágicamente. Por instinto los gemelos comenzaron a buscarlos, hasta que lo encontraron cerca de la puerta. El problema era la chica que lo raptó, así que con el ceño fruncido se acercaron de mala gana.

—¡Te encontré!- sonrió ella con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Como era mas bajita, debió empinarse, pero no pareció importarle mientras pudiera estrujarlo sin decoro.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Wolborg?- regañó Dranzer.

La bestia bit de Yuriy Ivanov les sonrió con un gesto oscuro, aunque normalmente lucia muy amable e inocente. Pero, por el momento podía dejar de lado esa cara y mostrarse altiva, ya que Kai estaba muy aturdido como para notarla.

—Wolborg- llamó Ivanov en cuanto entró a la habitación. Parecía que estuvo corriendo tras ella, sin embargo apenas dio un rápido vistazo del contexto frunció el ceño, y sin ninguna delicadeza jaló al bicolor lejos de ella- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

—17- respondió con un puchero.

Lo que se suponía era "él" lobo blanco, en realidad era una niña. Aunque la sorpresa grupal no pareció afectar al capitán ruso que estaba al tanto del asunto. Después de todo, los demás pensaron que el ataque que usaba al aparecer una mujer en realidad era un espejismo, o una mera distracción, sinceramente no imaginaron que era algo que definiera su genero.

Wolborg lucia más joven que los demás, casi como de unos 14 años, tenía el cabello azul hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos grandes y bonitos ojos carmín. También era muy alegre y espontanea, casi hasta tierna e infantil, claro que era una pobre fachada que su dueño conocía muy bien, porque ella podía cambiar hasta volverse un asesino en serie, o un psicópata en potencia, por lo que resultaba algo escalofriante.

Más, por ahora Ivanov ignoró a Wolborg, ya que las aves no lucían precisamente felices por el bicolor que todavía estaba mareado en sus brazos gracias a la monstruosa velocidad de la niña, y sus espejismos que eran suficientes para desorientarlo. Por eso Kai necesitó de algunos minutos para que el mundo se quedara quieto, y pudiera identificar lo que era real y lo que no.

—Controla mejor a tú bestia bit Ivanov- se quejó Hiwatari con dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, y un serio dolor de cabeza.

—Tks, mira quien lo dice- gruñó Yuriy- Tú también estas despierto por culpa de esos dos.

—No estamos hablando de mí- refutó con la mirada la afilada.

Pero mientras ambos empezaron una incongruente discusión, Wolborg sonrió con picardía y miró casi prepotente a los otros dos que fruncieron el ceño. Porque a ellos no les gustaba el capitán de los Bliezkregs Boys, mucho menos cuando todavía sujetaba a Kai como si lo abrazara. Ninguno de los rusos pareció notar la cercanía, pero eso sólo les fastidio más, así que sin pensarlo demasiado Dranzer y Black jalaron a su dueño y lo envolvieron entre sus brazos casi hasta ocultarlo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? Suéltenme- reclamó Kai sin poder moverse. A los gemelos no les importó la terca resistencia, ya que estaban centrados en Ivanov, quien por cierto miró sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Desde que aparecieron, ellos han tenido esa posesiva actitud y no importaba cuantos regaños recibieran, o lo enojado que Kai se pusiera, porque no dejaban de actuar como si alguien lo fuera a secuestrar.

—Apártate lobo-gruñó Black.

—¿A que te refieres? Ni que lo quisiera cerca.

—Entonces mantén tú distancia- apoyó Dranzer- No dejaremos que te lo robes.

—¡Porque sabemos que quieres hacerlo!

Como siempre, el poco tacto del fénix negro hizo que Ivanov frunciera el ceño igual que Wolborg, además ¿de que demonios estaba hablando? Él no quería hacer eso.

—Él puede hacer lo que quiera- reclamó Wolborg antes que su amo pudiera decir algo.

—Yo no…

—¡Claro que no puede!- interrumpió Black.

—¡Si que puede!

Ajenos a la discusión, ambos blade luchadores se miraron en silencio hasta que incomodos con los planteamientos fruncieron el ceño, y desviaron la mirada. Yuriy y Kai también ignoraron olímpicamente la vergonzosa insinuación ya que definitivamente tenían un problema, uno que en realidad no sabia como solucionar o siquiera sabían de qué iba el asunto.

Lo único que entendían es que harían lo que sea para volver a la normalidad. Y eso implicaba que las bestias bit estuvieran en sus blades como debería ser. Gracias.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: "Cuando los reyes, vieron al niño, En un portal cerquita de belén, Se confirmo la tradición más fiel, Que habla de su gloria, hasta la eternidad" ~(°¬°)~

Ro: Creí que ese era el baile del Fic nuevo oO

Ann: Es un baile multiusos ~(=¬=)~

Ro: Hai, hai xD

Ann: Oh, por cierto o.o: Taran °¬°!

Ro: Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del Fic Ne n-n, que aparentemente tendrá pocos capítulos n-n.

Ann: Hasta ahora estoy pensando en unos seis :3, pero ya veremos que dice mi imaginación =¬=, originalmente iba a ser un One-shot y lo iba a publicar en "Hot Mess" oO, pero psss las cosas cambiaron xD

Ro: Una cosa llego a otra, y cuando menos los pensamos, ya se estaba escribiendo sola la historia xD

Ann: Les recuerdo que este es mi primer intento con este tipo de parejas u/u, así que sean pacientes y no muy duros conmigo T/T

Ro: Da u.u

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: Fic nuevo, fic nuevo (baile del fic nuevo xD) ~(°¬°)~

Ro: ~(°¬°)~

**¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube °¬°!**


	2. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER

Ann: "I've ever known, but I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be...True love true love" ~(°¬°)~ Cof, cof, cof x-x

Ro: Esa ni siquiera es la canción del capítulo u¬uUU, Además ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama oÓ?

(Turba enfurecida la espera: ¬¬)

Ro: oO

Ann: x-x

Ro: Ettooo… por esta vez tengamos una tregua Ne n¬nUU, Ann está enferma y no puede correr por su vida.

Ann (modo zombie on): x¬x

(Turba enfurecida la espera: ¬¬XXX)

Ro: ¿No oô? Eh, ok u.u… ¡Sálvese quien pueda TT0TT!

Ann: ¿Qué cómo oO?

**Transmisión interrumpida.**

De acuerdo, gente este es un Fic raro e inverosímil u.u. BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, no ganamos ni un peso con esto, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

También es una situación inusual que no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO. Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! **YuriyxKaixBryan**, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO DOS: ONE WAY OR ANOTHER

Desayunar.

Kai creía que había algo mal con el hecho de tener que explicar la palabra. Pero como todo en su vida últimamente parecía de cabeza, le daría una oportunidad a la situación. Así que…desayunar se había vuelto como si fuera un padre soltero y tuviera que levantarse a cocinar para sus hijos. Unos que no eran humanos, por lo que no sabía lo que les gustaba. Así que luego de largo, **muy **largo mes de convivencia, había aprendido un par de cosas sobre ellos. Al principio prácticamente incendiaron el comedor porque jamás habían probado la comida, así que la sal, el azúcar y todas y cada una de las mezclas de sabores, los hacia algo volátiles.

Pero mientras no preparara nada fuera del menú que ya conocía, nadie tenía porque salir chamuscado… otra vez.

—¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Black al asomarse por su hombro.

—Pancakes- explicó tras dejar de lado la sartén para terminar de servir.

Que Kai supiera lo que les gustara comer, no quería decir que les sirviera siempre lo mismo, porque de alguna manera eso no sonaba bien. Así que arriesgándose a que toda la abadía fuera quemada (_de nuevo), _mezclaba las cosas que les agradaban, e intentaba preparar cosas nuevas. Como ya dijo, era igual como un padre soltero con dos bebes. Sólo que estos se incendiaban espontáneamente, gracias.

Aunque mientras servía un par de jugos de naranja o tendría a Ian llorando porque explotaron el lugar, escuchó que alguien entraba. A esa hora era demasiado temprano como para que los habitantes normales (_entiéndase como los que no hacían parte del equipo titular) _estuvieran de pie, así que giró para ver a Bryan y Falborg.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio al muchacho junto al Kuznetzov, ya que lo siguiente que supo fue que una fuerte ráfaga de viento le removió violentamente el cabello. Después dos pares de brazos lo envolvieron y el fuerte estruendo de algunas ollas que cayeron al suelo, lleno el lugar.

Dranzer y Black Dranzer lo resguardaron justo cuando la mitad de la despensa se le vino encima, por lo que sólo se apartaron cuando todo ceso. Aunque casi de inmediato hubo un suave _**Puf **_cuando una bolsa de harina le cayó encima, así que alarmados los gemelos intentaron ver si estaba bien. Pero Kai los ignoró al darle un aburrido vistazo a Bryan y a su bestia bit.

Ellos no se habían movido, aunque no hacía falta.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kuznetzvo en cuanto se acercó, pero a cambio los fénix volvieron a abrazar a su dueño, aunque esta vez de manera un poco más posesiva.

—Da (si)

Que te caiga una bolsa de harina además de dejarte tan blanco como un fantasma, no es precisamente malo. Al menos el paquete no estaba precisamente pesado. Mas, ignorando a los tercos hermanos que miraban a Bryan de mala gana, Kai se centró en Falborg.

Él tenía el cabello gris, casi blanco y unos intensos ojos violetas. Y así como su dueño, poseía un deje prepotente pero menos intimidante. De hecho era más delgado que los demás, y no tan alto, casi como Ivanov. Aunque eso no le quitaba presencia, después de todo mantenía una fiera y salvaje expresión que prácticamente hacía temblar a los novatos. Algo que difería con las otras bestias bit que usualmente ignoraban a los extraños.

Sin embargo, desde que conoció al muchacho cosas malas le sucedía. Sabía que Falborg lo hacía apropósito. Desplegaba su poder cada vez que se veían, aunque todavía no sabía porque. Aparentemente hizo algo para molestarlo. Así que con un suspiro se alejó de los fénix.

—Vamos a desayunar- dijo cuando les entregó sus respectivos platos- Uh… gracias?

Pero como todas las mañanas, ambas bestias bit le dieron dos tazas de café. Porque desde que descubrieron que le gustaba la bebida se esmeraron en aprender a prepararla, y debía darles crédito, faltaba poco para que lo hicieran como a él le gustaba. El problema es que era demasiada cafeína, pero si dejaba a uno de lado… bueno, digamos que no usaba la palabra "deprimido" porque los gemelos siendo los monumentales seres que eran, **no** se deprimían (_palabras textuales) _así que digamos que no es un espectáculo bonito.

Por lo que haciendo malabares con las dos tazas, y su respectivo desayuno, Kai salió de la cocina cuando desecho cualquier pensamiento de Falborg. Porque sinceramente no tenía tiempo para él, ya que tenía bastante con ser un padre soltero.

Sin embargo cuando Hiwatari salió del lugar, Bryan golpeó a su bestia bit en el brazo y le dio una mirada de reproche.

—¿Qué?- se quejó.

—Nada de "¿Qué?" Deja de hacer eso- gruñó Kuznetzov- Dios, ¿Cuál es tú problema?

Kai era su problema, pero Falborg rodó los ojos de mala gana. Porque hablar de esto no valía la pena, además era demasiado temprano como para discutir con su dueño, así que se quedó callado mientras Bryan le dio una última mirada para ir a prepararles algo de desayunar.

Pff, humanos, ¿Quién los entiende?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Determinación se define como el valor o la fuerza para tomar una decisión, sin embargo para Bryan Kuznetzov, determinación era entrenar a la intemperie hasta que está tan cansado que se desmaya en la nieve sólo porque ha decidido que eso le ayudara a mejorar como blade luchador, y nada tan insignificante como estar al borde de la muerte iba a detenerlo. _

—Hn.

_Aunque posiblemente esta vez se excedió un "poquito", porque se sentía como si un camión lo hubiera atropellado o se hubiera caído por un barranco, lo cual no sucedió… (otra vez) ¿cierto? A lo mejor lo atacó un oso, porque la última vez no fue precisamente la experiencia más bonita de su vida. Y como el dolor que sentía era terriblemente familiar, se quedó con su teoría del oso. _

_Por eso gruñó cuando apretó los ojos e intentó moverse. La cabeza le iba a estallar, y la espalda lo estaba matando. _

—Yeb (maldición)- áspero adolorido antes de ser empujado de vuelta a la cama.

—_Tranquilo._

_Bryan estaba tan aturdido que no reconoció la voz, ni reparo en el suave colchón que crujió con sus movimientos. No se había dado cuenta que estaba acostado, o que se encontraba en una cama, ya que por el momento lo único importante eran las suaves manos tocaron su frente y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, hasta que la inconciencia lo cubrió de nuevo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las cosas no habían mejorado. _

_Hasta ahora no sabía quién lo acompañaba, pero el amable toque lo relajaba casi de inmediato, así que no oponía resistencia cuando le pedía que se quedara quieto y descansara. Era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo tan agradable que no quiso pensar en nada. _

_Más, entre lo que podrían ser días según su afiebrada mente, finalmente pudo enfocar el techo de la habitación. Descubrir que era la suya le tomó otro par de minutos, donde apretó los ojos ya que se sentía mareado. Aunque casi de inmediato las gentiles y cariñosas manos tocaron su rostro. Primero quitaron en paño húmedo en su frente, y luego se deslizaron por su frente y las mejillas. Incluso apartaron con suavidad algunos mechones de cabello, seguramente para comprobar la temperatura. _

_Todo esto podía ser sólo parte de su trabajo de cuidarlo, pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que cerró los ojos y gruñó de nuevo. _

_Estaba comenzando a sentir cosas, y Bryan Kuznetzov no siente… "cosas". Eso es para personas con sentimientos, emociones y toda esa basura. Así que con un manotazo intentó apartar las extremidades con poco éxito, ya que todavía se sentía débil. _

—Quédate quieto.

—Hn- se quejó una vez sus propias manos fueron capturadas para que dejara de moverse- Oh, deben estar bromeando.

_Masculló con voz ronca, cuando finalmente pudo enfocar a la persona que estaba sentada en el colcho a su lado. Ahí encontró un par de fieros ojos carmín que lo examinaban con fría y aburrida indiferencia, hasta que el bicolor lo soltó y colocó la toalla húmeda en su frente. _

_Mas, encontrar a Kai Hiwatari no fue precisamente divertido, así que empujando cualquier pensamiento extraño lejos en su mente, Bryan se quitó la toalla e intentó sentarse. El bicolor enarcó una ceja, pero apenas se movió el ruso lo fulminó con la mirada. Kuznetzov no sabía si él iba a ayudarlo o algo parecido, pero tampoco es como si quisiera o necesitara que lo hiciera. Así que se las arregló para apoyar la espalda contra el respalda de la cama._

—Se van a abrir los puntos- resopló Kai sin importar si se enojaba o no, porque al final se acercó para colocar una almohada contra su espalda.

—¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Bryan con un par de maldiciones y un quejido, porque no tenía la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo aunque de todas maneras trató de hacerlo.

—Te desmayaste- dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

_Apático, Kai se inclinó un poco hacia la mesita de noche, para alcanzar un vaso de agua junto con un par de pastas. Cuando le entregó las cosas se paró y fue a sentarse en una sillita, donde cruzó las piernas y tomó el libro que había dejado encima. Bryan hubiera notado cual era el título, pero apenas hizo el ademan de tomarse la medicina noto algo curioso en su muñeca. _

—¿Qué demonios es esto?- reclamó al señalar las esposas que lo atacaban a la cama. La cadena aunque larga, apenas y le permitiría ponerse de pie.

—Tomate la medicina- señaló Kai sin mirarlo, ni tener intenciones de responder.

—De ninguna maldita manera- áspero- ¿Dónde está Yuriy?

—Salió- comentó al pasar la página.

—¿Ian? ¿Spencer?

—Todos salieron. Tomate la medicina.

_Tercamente Bryan frunció el ceño, y bajó el vaso con las pastas renuente a obedecer. Se hubiera estirado para dejar las cosas en la mesita, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Estaba seguro que se iba a romper algo si lo hacía, así que resopló ruidosamente. _

—Dios- suspiró Kai al dejar el libro de lado, y respirar hondo como si necesitara paciencia.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste- repitió.

—Además de eso- gruñó Bryan- ¿Por qué estoy encadenado?

—Precauciones.

_De acuerdo, esto comenzaba a ser molesto y tan irritante que el pelilavanda afiló la mirada. Aunque Kai lo ignoró una vez sujetó un paquete de gasas y desinfectante; pero cuando se paró y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Bryan alzó una mano probablemente no con las mejores intenciones por el brillo homicida en su mirada. Pero lejos de sentirse amedrentado, Hiwatari le regaló una perezosa mirada antes darle un manotazo para poder sentarse. _

_Su compañero de equipo lo hubiera insultado, pero sólo pudo mascullar una maldición cuando el bicolor dejó caer las cosas en sus piernas. El dolor le hizo notar que estaba más herido de lo que pensó en un principio, así que Bryan prácticamente le arrojó el vaso que todavía tenía en las manos, y comenzó a revisarse. Kai recibió las cosas y las dejó a un lado, para así intentar tomar su mano y quitar la venta. Sin embargo el otro comenzó a moverse, así que resopló impaciente. _

—Quédate quieto.

—¿Me atacaron?- preguntó Bryan al ver bajo el cuello de la camisa donde su torso estaba vendado, también alzó la cobija para mirar bajo los pantalones y encontrar más vendas en las piernas- ¡¿Quién me ataco?!

_Dijo en cuanto notó por primera vez los puntos que comenzaban a picarle. Sin embargo cuando volvió su atención al bicolor, él tomó su mano y comenzó quitar la venda. Kuznetzov imaginó en un principio que estaba en cama debido a su entrenamiento, donde lo más probables es que el esfuerzo físico y las heridas que conllevaba usar su blade al extremo, lo hubieran lastimado más de lo previsto, pero esto no se parecía en nada al patrón de ataque de Falborg. _

—No sé quién fue- dijo Kai con tranquilidad mientras miraba los puntos. La herida estaba algo roja, pero la infección parecía mejor. Al menos el color no era tan intenso, ni estaba caliente como antes- Hn.

_Pero cuando iba a desinfectar, el pelilavanda apartó otra vez la extremidad en una terca y obstinada actitud, que comenzaba a exasperarlo. _

—En verdad no se quien fue- repitió Kai algo molesto.

—Tks.

_Mosqueado, Bryan permitió que volviera a tomar su mano. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado entrenando cuando… ¡Momento! _

—Falborg- susurró al buscarlo con la mirada, por lo que al moverse interrumpió a Kai- ¿Dónde está?

_Eventualmente intentó ponerse de pie, pero como si el dolor no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, el sonido de la cadena lo congeló en su puesto. Por lo que ahora todo tenía sentido. _

—¿Dónde están los demás?- repitió, aunque esta vez con un tono amenazante ya que la pregunta tenía un significado diferente.

—Salieron- dijo Kai con un algodón en alto, en un nuevo intento por limpiar la herida.

—¿A dónde?- insistió Bryan con voz oscura, casi como si lo amenazara. Porque a pesar de todo, podría hacer mucho daño sin importar su estado- Dime lo que sabes.

_Al parecer no estaba haciendo las preguntas adecuadas, ya que seguían atascados en el mismo punto. Así que enojado y arisco, afiló la mirada porque esto comenzaba a ser desesperante. Y a este paso su dolor de cabeza lo iba a enloquecer…más de lo que ya estaba. _

—Quédate quieto.

_El mismo tono de voz que lo había tranquilizado, acentuó su ceño fruncido porque se negaba a dejarse afectar de esta manera. Así que sostuvo la mirada, casi como si lo retara a obligarlo. _

—Mira, en realidad no me importa si las heridas se infectan, de verdad que no. Pero sería un maldito problema si te mueres mientras yo te cuido- áspero el bicolor- Así que quédate quieto para que luego podamos fingir que esto nunca sucedió, y decir que te curaste mágicamente con terquedad y fuerza de voluntad.

_Kuznetzov chasqueó la lengua, pero al final le entregó voluntariamente la mano y miró a otro lado aun testarudo. Pero apenas sintió el escozor del desinfectante, observó al otro sólo para encontrar una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el ruso-japonés, por saberse ganador. Eso casi le hace querer alejarse, porque en realidad no lo necesitaba. _

—Ivanov te encontró en la nieve sin tú blade- comentó Kai mientras limpiaba- Él cree que te atacaron mientras entrenabas. Seguramente cuando estabas débil y distraído.

—Yo no… ¡Auch!

—Se llevó a Ian y a Spencer para buscar al culpable, y traer de vuelta a Falborg- prosiguió sin importarle las quejas- ¿Alguna idea de quien pudo haber sido?

—¿Quién sabe? Las personas son malas perdiendo.

_Ni Kai lo hubiera dicho mejor, porque Bryan Kuznetzov era un loco psicópata que enviaba a sus oponentes al hospital. Así que escoger entre sus víctimas podría tardar un poco, lo cual hace comprensible que alguien se hubiera aprovechado de su cansancio, para golpearlo a traición por la espalda (literalmente considerando el daño en ese punto en particular)_

_Sin embargo, luego de la corta conversación hubo un breve silencio donde Bryan apretó los dientes por la incomodidad y el dolor. Además, ¡Por todos los cielos! Ese maldito dolor de cabeza lo iba a matar. _

—Duerme- dijo Kai tras colocar las cosas a un lado, y haber terminado de vendar de nuevo su mano. Después alzó un poco los vendajes, para asegurarse que todo iba bien- Tomate esto.

_Indicó al pasarle de nuevo la medicina. Donde desconfiado en un principio, el ruso miró las pastas hasta que decidió tomárselas. Principalmente porque se sentía pesado, y sus ojos ardían por el sueño y la fiebre. Se había movido mucho para ser la primera vez que despertaba, por lo que decidió que era culpa de su estado que se sintiera tan bien ser tocado por Kai. Después de todo sus manos estaban frías en comparación a su piel caliente, así que no peleó demasiado cuando el bicolor lo ayudo a acostarse. _

_Ahí sus ojos se cerraron casi de inmediato, sin importar que se dejó llevar por las extremidades que lo chequeaban cada tanto. Por ello, los siguientes días no fueron muy diferentes. La fiebre hizo que todo fuera borroso y confuso. _

_La infección debía ser la culpable, por lo que en sus pocos momentos de lucidez preguntaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, e intentaba recaudar lo que pudiera sobre el paradero de su blade. No es como si la información fuera de utilidad cuando se esta la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente y esposado a la cama, pero al menos mantenía su mente ocupada. _

_Al cuarto día cuando Kai entró, lo encontró casi a punto de salir del cuarto. Bryan todavía estaba afiebrado y algo delirante, así que no fue particularmente difícil hacer que se volviera a acostar. Aunque nuca supo cómo demonios soltó las malditas esposas. Así que fue más fácil encerrarlo en su propia habitación, ya que el propósito de mantenerlo encadenado es que no salga hasta que esté bien. _

_Porque los __Blitzkrieg Boyz sabían que intentaría buscar su blade sin importar su estado, incluso si se moría en el proceso. Y todo esto sólo era para asegurarse que no lo hiciera. _

_Fue al sexto día cuando el bicolor volvió a entrar, que lo encontró sentando en la cama con los brazos cruzados en mal genio, y las esposas en el suelo. _

_Que las soltara sólo hizo que rodara los ojos. Pero ignorando el enojo de su compañero de equipo, Kai suspiró cansado antes de cerrar la puerta tras la espalda. El pelilavanda lucia mucho mejor, al parecer ya podía estar despierto casi todo el día ya que la fiebre había bajado. Sin embargo ahora lucia fastidiado por no poder salir a buscar a Falborg, donde ser un prisionero en su propia habitación además de increíblemente aburrido, comenzaba a mosquearlo. _

—Ya estoy bien- señaló mientras Kai se acercaba- ¿Por qué sigo encerrado?

_Le tomó un segundo considerar lanzarse sobre del ruso-japonés y quitarle las llaves, pero desechó el pensamiento tan rápido como vio una leve cortada en la mejilla izquierda. Por eso descruzo los brazos, mientras su expresión se volvió confusa y curiosa una vez hizo un rápido análisis de su estado. _

—¿Qué te…?

—Aquí tienes. Ya eres libre- sonrió Kai con mordaz ironía en cuanto le lanzó las llaves de su habitación, (_dado que algún idiota se atrevió a cambiar la cerradura para evitar que "escapara")_

_Aunque lo interesante no fueron las llaves, si no que en su regazo también cayó Falborg. Y Bryan no iba a mentir, esa había sido una semana muy extraña, tanto que todavía no entendía algunas cosas. Eso sin mencionar que los recuerdos eran vagos y confusos por la fiebre, pero si en algún momento sus amigos llegaron a cuidarlo mientras estuvo enfermo, no podía recordarlo porque sólo vio a Kai. _

_No iba a mencionar el toque de sus manos, porque hasta para él eso era extraño. Pero ahora dejó las llaves y su Blade a un lado, y se puso de pie. _

—Estás herido- señaló extrañado en cuanto estuvo al frente. Donde su mente le dijo que si el bicolor se lastimo tratando de conseguir a su bestia bit, alguien iba a pagar por eso.

—Estuve entrenando- dijo indiferente- Ivanov y los demás vendrán en un momento.

—Uh… ¿Cómo conseguiste a Falborg?- preguntó en un intento por desechar los extraños pensamientos.

_No iba a negar que sintió un raro peso desaparecer de sus hombros al oír la razón de su herida. Sin embargo, el más bajito se encogió de hombros sin responder la pregunta, donde el breve silencio que se formó entre ambos obligó a Bryan a ir a su cama, para así guardar las llaves y colocar a Falbor en el estuche de su cinturón. _

—Y…

_Cuando giró, Hiwatari no estaba. Lo que en realidad no le sorprendía demasiado, pero dejó una graciosa y extraña sensación que eventualmente empujó lejos. Después de todo su mente no era un lugar muy lúcido, así que desechó la sensación casi tan rápido como desfiló por su cabeza. _

_Curioso, volvió a sentarse para luego dejarse caer de espaldas y mirar el techo. Vagamente se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, pero la única razón por la que quería salir era para recuperar su Blade, y ahora que lo tenía en verdad no quería moverse. _

_Enfermarse de esta manera no era tan extraño considerando que fue atacado a traición, y luego estuvo inconsciente en la nieve (por quien sabe cuánto tiempo) así que las heridas y el clima gélido de Rusia hicieron su trabajo. Sin embargo nada de eso parecía importante, porque por más que Bryan intentara recordar si hubo alguien más cuidándolo, sólo podía ver imágenes de Kai. Así que con una expresión impasible, se dio cuenta de algo que curvó sus labios en una suave sonrisa. _

…_Kai Hiwatari no hace nada que no quiera. Si estuvo a su lado, fue porque así lo quiso. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dicen que recordar es bueno, porque nos da una perspectiva del pasado y otorga una sabiduría que antes no teníamos. Aunque este recuerdo no era suyo, era de Bryan. Falborg lo sustrajo de su dueño debido a su unión, ya que hubo algo extraño cuando Kai volvió a reunirlos y el ruso lo dejó tirado en la cama.

La acción fue casi absurda e ilógica, ya que su blade-luchador nunca lo había dejado de lado. Así que resulto un poco doloroso que lo ignorara, y lo apartara como si fuera un vulgar trompo. Kuznetzov ni siquiera se fijó si de hecho se trataba de él, apenas le dio un rápido vistazo antes de ponerse de pie y preguntar si Kai estaba bien.

¿Ven la incongruencia de la situación?

—Nh- resopló Falborg al hundirse en su asiento, mientras vio a los demás de reojo.

Ellos si parecían pendientes de la película. Aunque él ni siquiera sabía que estaban viendo. La descripción decía comedia, o algo así. Pues desde que regañaron a Bryan por escoger cosas inapropiadas, Ian se encargó del asunto. Aunque parece que tomó la primera cosa que encontró, porque sinceramente no entendía porque un miembro del FBI entro a un concurso de belleza.

Y no es que él supiera exactamente lo que era el FBI, pero si ellos eran los encargados de mantener el control entre las personas, estaban haciendo un trabajo horrible.

—Hn- gruñó al rodar los ojos.

Evidentemente no entendía a los humanos, y ese era el origen de todos sus problemas. Pero no iba a entrar en detalles porque tenía que salir de ahí, antes que alguien se le ocurriera poner la segunda parte.

—¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Wolborg al alzar la mirada.

—Uh ¿Qué?- mascullo Dranzer adormilado. La voz de la chica lo despertó, por lo que se movió como si se hubiera caído, mientras su hermano le dio un golpe en las costillas cuando se recargo demasiado en él.

Falborg apenas y los miró, ya que se había acercado a la puerta, y ahora con la mano en la perilla pensó en una respuesta. Que sus dueños se llevaran "bien" (_diplomáticamente hablando) _no quería decir que ellos tuvieran que pasar todo el día juntos.

—No voy a quedarme aquí- señaló- Esto es aburrido.

Dranzer asintió con un bostezo, aunque Black lucia extrañamente más despierto. Y para ser gemelos, en verdad eran tan diferentes que resultaba desconcertante. Parecía que lo único que tenían en común era el bicolor, aunque sin ganas de divagar en el asunto (_porque no le importaba) _abrió la puerta.

—No se supone que salgas- dijo el pelirrojo al restregarse los ojos.

—No estoy pidiendo permiso- gruñó el halcón.

—¡Yo también voy!- sonrió Wolborg tras saltar de su puesto, y ponerse de pie con un gesto casi agraciado.

—No necesito compañía.

—Bien, porque tampoco te la estaba ofreciendo- dijo ella.

—Hn.

Arisco, la bestia bit de Bryan resopló por lo bajo justo cuando Dranzer le dio un golpecito en la pierna al otro fénix, para que se pusiera de pie. Aparentemente tampoco pretendía quedare a ver otra película, pero para llevarse tan mal ambos siempre estaban juntos. Es como si necesitaran vigilar al contrario, pero por la manera como trataban a Hiwatari, podía entender porque.

—Oigan no. Busquen su propia manera de distraerse.

—No seas egoísta- dijo Wolborg mientras todos salían- Estamos juntos en esto.

—No recuerdo nada sobre eso- dijo Falborg por la chica que se colgó de su brazo.

Sin embargo mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Wolborg sonrió con un gesto oscuro propio de su personalidad. Porque a ella le gustaba el halcón, era justo lo que necesitaba y como aliado no había nadie mejor. Así que no lo soltó aunque el otro hacia lo posible por quitársela de encima, así que comenzaron una breve discusión, donde la chica se reía por molestar a su "amigo"

Entre risas, reclamos y el viento que los golpeó sin piedad, llegaron al exterior donde hubo algo que los congeló en su puesto. Pues frente a ellos estaba el patio de entrenamiento, pero como si de repente se hubieran olvidado del mundo, vieron fijamente el momento exacto donde Bryan pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kai.

Después lo jalo más cerca mientras señalaba algo sobre el entrenamiento que estaba supervisando, o algo así. Considerando que a ambos les tocaba estar con los novatos, no era inusual verlos juntos. Pero no importaba el contexto, lo importante es que se estaban ABRAZANDO, no literalmente, pero la idea se entiende.

**PUM**

…así que antes que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo, una ráfaga de viento especialmente fuerte golpeó al ruso-japonés. Por eso, Kai terminó contra una de las paredes que rodeaban la abadía. Al parecer fue un movimiento violento, porque hasta Wolborg se encogió en su puesto, mientras Dranzer y Black Dranzer salieron corriendo, no sin antes chocar intencionalmente contra Falborg, ya que fue el halcón quien atacó a su dueño.

Claro que sin comprender lo que acababa de suceder, Bryan observó confundido la situación. En un momento estaba hablando con Kai, y al siguiente el ruso-japonés estaba en el suelo con un montón de nieve que le cayó encima. Sin embargo perder ese cálido cuerpo, le hizo notar casi de inmediato la aparición de ambos fénix. Por lo que buscó sin dudar, hasta que encontró a su bestia bit.

—¡Falborg!- regañó Kuznetzov ya que Wolborg dio un paso a un lado, y lo señaló sin culpa para demostrar que no había sido ella. No porque hiciera falta que lo acusara, pero de todas maneras lo hizo- Hn.

Molesto, el pelilavanda frunció el ceño y fue con el ruso-japonés. Y aunque el halcón gruñó entre dientes, la chica a su lado se rio por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada- dijo Wolborg por el reclamo en su voz.

—¡Wolborg!

Más, todo ceso cuando la niña escuchó la voz de Yuriy. Por eso giró para verlo correr, hasta que se detuvo a su lado. El capitán ruso venía acompañado de los otros dos Blitzkrieg Boyz, que fueron ignorados en cuanto le sonrió a Ivanov. Seguramente fueron a ver cómo iban con la película, y al no encontrarlos armaron ese pequeño equipo de búsqueda (_porque no era la primera vez que se "escapaban") _

—Te dije que no te movieras.

—Me aburría.

—¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ian al dar un rápido vistazo, donde Kai estaba sentado y Dranzer le quitó la nieve de encima una vez lo envolvió en su fuego azul.

—No te acerques- amenazó Black cuando Bryan quiso ver si todo estaba bien.

Falborg no aprecio que el fénix negro desplegara sus llamas para detener a Kuznetzov, así que se acercó molesto junto a los demás.

—Hn- resopló Kai mientras una discusión empezó. Nada sobre lo que estuviera interesado, por lo que se puso de pie y se centró en su bestia bit- Estoy bien.

Dijo en cuanto atrapó las manos de Dranzer que lo revisaban. Sin embargo el pelirrojo se soltó casi de inmediato y apartó algunos mechones para cerciorarse que no hubiera heridas en su frente, después trazó un camino por su rostro y siguió por todas partes. La sensación era agradable, ya que las manos estaban calientes y Kai estaba completamente empapado con la nieve.

Por eso Dranzer sonrió cuando sus manos volvieron a ser apresadas. Ahí vio las mejillas de Kai sonrojadas por el frio, los labios rojizos que lamio por sentirlos secos, y ese mechón de cabello que el bajito sopló porque le estorbaba. Mas, antes que pudiera decir algo, Black vino y lo empujó bruscamente.

—Estoy bien- repitió el bicolor cuando su otra bestia bit comenzó a revisarlo.

No iba a negar que le dolía la espalda, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Pero mientras sentía los suaves toques que más bien parecían caricias, Kai frunció el ceño. Porque enserio estaba bien, no necesitaba que se preocuparan de esta manera. Después de todo a penas y se golpeó, no se estaba muriendo.

Aunque molesto por la situación, Hiwatari no se di cuenta que el fénix negro estaba mucho más enojado que su hermano. Porque esto era el colmo, Black Dranzer no aceptaba el hecho que todos creyeran que tenían derecho de tocar a su dueño, así que afiló la mirada mientras sujetó el rostro contrario y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

De las películas aprendió un par de cosas que según las costumbres humanas, indicaría que nadie podría tocar a Kai en un futuro próximo, ni lejano.

—Black…-empezó el ruso-japonés al tomar las manos que lo sujetaban.

—…

…

…

…

Pero a diferencia de su hermano, Black Dranzer no lo soltó, de hecho lo jaló más cerca hasta que sólo un denso y largo silencio surgió cuando un par de suaves labios sellaron los suyos. Por ello sus ojos se abrieron grandes, mientras su mente quedo en blanco.

Sus manos seguían sobre las del pelinegro, porque francamente su mundo se desdibujo y no se le ocurrió apartarlo. Pero aunque estaba a punto de sufrir de un aneurisma, pudo sentir la gentil y suave sensación que lo erizó sin aviso. Claro que no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que el fénix se alejó despacio.

Black Dranzer lo miró casi con la misma sorpresa que reflejaba Hiwatari, ya que esto se sintió extrañamente bien. Como cuando lo tocaba o lo abrazaba, sólo que mil veces mejor.

Había visto en las películas que cuando alguien besaba a otra persona, significaba nadie más se le acercaría, porque quedaba implícito que esa persona ya estaba con alguien más. Sin embargo aparentemente no calculo bien esto, porque jamás imaginó lo que un beso podría hacerle sentir. Y ahora, quería volver a sentir ese agradable cosquilleo que surgió cuando tocó los suaves labios, así que estaba dispuesto a explorar más esta costumbre.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- reclamó Dranzer al empujarlo, y así resguardar al bicolor en sus brazos.

Después reviso a Kai como si su hermano le hubiera hecho daño. Pero cuando quitó los mechones mojados por la nieve, encontró ese rostro sonrojado y hasta asustado que le hizo fruncir el ceño. No le gustaba cuando algo alteraba al bicolor, mucho menos cuando no podía hacer que volviera a la normalidad.

Y es que como bestia bit, las emociones del ruso-japonés influían mucho en el campo de juego. Así que sin dudar envolvió un brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura, mientras su otra mano lo jaló de la nuca para poder sellar sus labios.

—…

La idea…bueno, en realidad no era muy lógica, de hecho era algo absurda y se podría decir que fue un mero impulso. Uno que vino cuando vio que Black hizo lo mismo, porque no iba a permitir que su hermano reclamara a bicolor como suyo. Sin embargo aunque la intención era equilibrar el marcador, cuando tocó los delgados y cálidos contornos dejó de pensar. Era una sensación curiosa y sumamente extraña, pero el suave hormigueo que le sucedió lo impulsó a acariciar su boca con lentitud, hasta que una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió sin aviso.

—Hn

Claro que fue Kai quien gruñó una vez fue bruscamente jalado del fénix rojo, y ahora con ayuda de una monstruosa velocidad, terminó junto a Ivanov que lo sostuvo para que no se callera.

—¡Wolborg!- regañó Yuriy, cuando la chica prácticamente le arrojó a su compañero de equipo encima.

Ella no lo escuchó, ya que mantenía una dura y seria expresión hacia lo gemelos. Aunque ellos la miraban de la misma manera, por lo que el ambiente fue tenso y amenazante. Tal vez porque Wolborg resguardaba a Kai y a Yuriy como si no quisiera que nadie los tocara. Como si…les pertenecieran.

Y eso fue algo que los fénix no apreciaron, porque Kai era suyo... como dueño, obviamente. Por lo que lo querían de vuelta, gracias.

Por eso, Ian y Spencer miraron sin saber qué hacer para que no se desatara una violenta batalla, que posiblemente destruiría parte de la abadía. Aunque había algo confuso aquí. Porque no es como Bryan, Yuriy y Kai no pudieran controlar a sus bestias bit, si no que… ellos respondían a las emociones de sus dueños ¿cierto? Oh tal vez se estaban perdiendo de algo que no entendían.

Sin embargo, no pudieron pensar en ello ya que todo empeoro cuando Bryan se acercó a su capitán y le quitó a Kai, para envolverlo en sus brazos.

—Hn- se quejó Hiwatari ya que la vertiginosa velocidad del lobo blanco lo mareaba, y si seguían moviéndolo iba a vomitar- Dios.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Bryan al acariciarle el cabello, dado que la cabeza contraria descansaba en su pecho. Aunque primero le dio una silenciosa advertencia a Falborg, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado con una actitud enfurruñada. Casi como un niño berrinchudo.

—Tienes tres segundos para soltarme- advirtió Kai, porque en serio no necesitaba que lo cuidaran. ¡¿Quién creían que era?!

—No te preocupes yo te cuido- dijo el pelilavanda una vez sonrió por la actitud arrogante, y todavía prepotente.

—No necesito que me cuiden, soy perfectamente capaz de….

—Fue mi culpa ¿no es así? Falborg te lastimo, así que yo te cuido- interrumpió Bryan justo cuando los bonitos ojos carmín se alzaron— A nuestro capitán no le importa ¿cierto?

—No creo que eso sea necesario- señaló Yuriy con el ceño fruncido, mientras se acercó inconscientemente para recuperar a su segundo al mando, aunque no lo consiguió ya que Bryan se alejó.

—Kai se lastimó la espalda- dijo Kuznetzov con fría desenvoltura. Donde sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, para envolverlo en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Estoy bien!- gruñó Hiwatari al apararse de mala gana, en cuanto empujó al otro por el pecho. Aunque maldijo el momento en que trastabillo, porque ahora Ivanov lo sostuvo.

—Fue tú bestia bit quien lo lastimó, a tú lado no está seguro- dijo Wolborg una vez saltó para quedar junto a ellos.

—Falborg no volverá a hacerlo- aseguró Bryan tras darle una mirada de advertencia al muchacho que rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua- Además, ¿Quién va a cuidarlo? Yuriy no se llevas bien con Kai, así que es lógico que yo me ocupe del asunto.

—Por eso él debería hacerlo- índico tercamente Wolborg- Así mejoraría su relación.

—¿Tú que piensas?- preguntó Bryan.

Tanto la chica como su amigo lo miraron, por lo que el pelirrojo se removió incomodo hasta que vio a Ian y Spencer como si ellos pudieran ayudarle. Sin embargo los rusos se encogieron de hombros, y se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir.

—Nosotros lo hacemos- dijo Black al envolver al bicolor entre sus llamas negras, por lo que Ivanov debió soltarlo.

—Ustedes no saben cómo- gruñó Yuriy, y por primera vez su bestia bit sonrió complacida por la intervención. Porque así mostraba que también estaba interesado en el tema.

—Yo les explicare como- áspero el ruso-japonés de mala gana, ya que aparentemente no iba a poder escapar de esto. Era como si su palabra no contara, y eso le fastidiaba porque enserio no necesita niñera- Me largo.

Y así, con un suspiro dio media vuelta.

Casi todos los días eran así, excepto claro está, la parte de los besos. Eso era completamente nuevo, pero no es como si estuviera enojado. Porque después de todo se traban de sus "mascotas", y uno no se enoja con ellas por algo que no entienden. Aunque aparentemente se estaba haciendo viejo, porque sus fénix desobedientes era más difícil de entrenaron ahora. Casi le hacía recordar con nostalgia cuando eran pequeños y bonitos Blades.

Ah qué tiempos aquellos.

Como sea. Lo más probable es que las emociones estén confundiendo a los gemelos, después de todo ellos no saben de humanos. Todo sería más fácil si tuviera un manual que le explicara cómo tratar con ellos, algo que diga **"**_**Como adiestrar a su bestia bit humana, en 10 pasos" **_incluso se conformaba con _**"Bestias bits para Dummys" **_

Aunque si era justo, no eran los hermanos los que le preocupaban, porque como ya dijo, lo más probable es que el cambio de entidades sagradas, a simples mortales lo que los confunda. Así que el problema aquí eran Yuriy y Bryan.

Porque enserio, ¿Qué demonios sucedía con ellos? Kai no era tonto, sabía que algo sucedía porque su comportamiento había cambio. No mucho, ni tampoco era algo tan drástico como para que todos se dieran cuenta, pero había comenzado a notar cierta fricción entre ambos. Lo que era raro considerando que eran algo así como… ¿mejores amigos?

—Ven, te revisare la espalda- dijo Dranzer al tomar su mano.

—¡Yo lo haré!- pidió Black tras sujetar su otra mano.

—Yo ya lo pedí primero- áspero el pelirrojo con una dura expresión.

—Como si eso me importara.

Y ahí empezaron otra vez, ambos arrastrándolo por los pasillos bajo la atenta mirada de los novatos. Por eso Kai volvió a suspirar, últimamente lo hacía mucho, incluso con un aterrador patrón. Pero sin ganas de pensar en ello se soltó de mala gana, y los miró como si los regañara.

—Tks.

En respuesta ambos fruncieron el ceño, aunque fue más parecido a un puchero por haber sido reprendidos. Así que complacido, Hiwatari siguió caminando. Si iba a estar descubriendo secretos ocultos, y educando a un par de desobedientes fénix, al menos lo haría con el estómago lleno.

…claro, si no es que se le olvida, o si cae dormido por el cansancio. Como fuera, parecía que tendría que ocuparse de muchas cosas.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Wiii actualization baby °¬°! Cof, cof, cof, muero x-x

Ro (despeinada): Estos escapes de la turba enfurecida comienzan a ser cada vez más difíciles x-x. Y tú ve a dormir ¬¬

Ann: Hai, hai x-x

Ro: Como pueden ver Ann esta algo enferma, lo ha estado toda la semana u.u. Por eso aunque dijo que iba a actualizar antes no fue posible o.o. Ella pensó que si esperaba a ponerse mejor, la actualización tardaría más, así que Gomen Ne.

Ann: ¡Gomen Nasai Ne TT0TT! ... x.x

Ro (cubriéndola con una manta): En nombre de Ann les pido disculpas, pero esta vez se demorara en responder sus bonitos mensajes u.u.

Ann: Lo hare en el trascurso de la semana x-x. Y con respecto al fic espero les haya gustado n—n. Tengo alguna duda con las parejas u¬uUU, pero ya veremos como lo soluciono n.n

Ro: Listo, ya hablase mucho es hora de tú medicina.

Ann: oO… no quiero TT-TT (Sale corriendo)

Ro: ¡Ann, ven acá ôÓ!

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: Sabe horrible T-T

Ro: Nunca nadie dijo que sabría bien n¬n

**PD: La enfermedad de Ann no tiene nada que ver con el Fic, fue una casualidad n¬n. **

**¡Visiten nuestro Facebook, y el canal de Youtube °¬°!**


End file.
